


Siren's Song

by SilentFemme



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Gen, Gridoc's Pirate AU, It will take tooo long, M/M, Memory Loss, More tags to be added, Mumbo is Medic Overlord, Oh and I name drop some of my Discord fam, PearlescentMoon Baby!!!, Ren is also there but Ao3 decided he don't exist, Siren Culture that I don't want to explain, Siren!Grian, So is Salems_Lady, So is Technoblade, Some fluffy GriDoc interaction!!!, Storms are a big thing in this, Stress is name dropped, Suprise I don't know how to tag, SystemZee is here, name dropped MiniMuka and Tomohawk_1989
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25913287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentFemme/pseuds/SilentFemme
Summary: Grian never really took his quirks into consideration assuming that he was just naturally better in the water. After all, wasn't there a saying about water babies or something like that?
Relationships: Charles | Grian/Steffen Mossner | Docm77
Comments: 3
Kudos: 93





	1. The Loreloge/Prologe

Alone Grian's little quirks didn't seem to matter much, but put together, well they were suspicious if only slightly.

He would proudly boast of being able to hold his breath under water the longest in fact a few minutes longer than a pure human should have been able to. 

He was a fast swimmer too. When racing in the water he always did seem to end up first, a few paces ahead of every one else. This gap only grew wider the older he got. 

He never needed to take a few minutes to adjust his eyes to the salt water of the ocean to swim with eyes wide open. His eye sight underwater was impressive as well. 

The most incriminating evidence to Grian being something other than human or at least only partly human would be his voice. Obviously you assume that I mean that he could sing melodies utterly heart-wrenching and captivating and you wouldn't be wrong. However the oddities with his voice extends further than songs sung at sunset. 

When he talked people listened. 

You couldn't help it.

You wanted to pay attention.

You were drawn in by every word.

You were distracted by every syllable he uttered. 

Now you would assume someone would make the connection. But everyone explained his water related quirks away with the justification that it was just natural talent, much to the disgust of some. The voice however was a bit harder to normalize. 

Teachers justified that he always had such clever ideas and was reliable. 

Students justified that he was a natural leader. 

Those who hated him justified that they were looking out for him to fuck up. 

The crew of the Golden goat justified it by saying that he was the captain's lover and might accidentally spill something for them to use as black mail the next time Grian was gone and the idiot captain hadn't slept in 4 days. 

And Doc, well as far as he was concerned why wouldn't he pay attention to every word that he beloved said?

Now there must be reason why these facts have been lain out and there is but first let me tell you something about those with siren blood. If they drown the ocean gives them a choice, gain a tail and forget your life on land or have the life choked out of your body, so unnaturally warm for a beloved of the waves, by the very waters your ancestors found refuge in. 

What is better then song thief?

To lose your life and body to the ocean floor or to lose your identity and memories? 


	2. Drop in the Ocean in the midst of Storms

It was wet, windy, and winter. Otherwise known as Storm season. It could rain for days on end and the sea would churn and slosh against the sides of the ships that still sailed it. The water was freezing and wild beyond belief. Any unfortunate soul who fell in would surely die. If the shock of the cold didn't do you in then it would be the waves crushing you down beneath the surface into the ink-like darkness of the depths, Doc thought while standing at the wheel. 

The ship was a week late to get to one of the Convex's safe harbors. An unexpected storm had earlier in the month blown them right off of course. Now his crew was cold, miserable and hungry. Rations were low and so were spirits, but despite his fur being soaked, not that he minded a bit of moisture, and he hadn't eaten in a while, Ren hadn't figured out that he'd been sneaking his rations back in storage yet, he was content. While being thrown off course meant having to deal with the full force of the early storm season, it also meant he could spend an extra week with Grian by his side. 

There he was now, Doc thought happily, seeing Grian walk towards the helm. Doc personally thought that Grian looked right at home in the storm and the most beautiful than in any other setting besides the bedroom.

"Grian," Doc says giving him a sappy smile. 

"Love," Grian acknowledges back. His words send a spark of joy up Doc's spine. 

"Any news for me or is this just a social visit?" 

"As much as I love seeing you, I'm here to let you know that Ren figured out about the rations and that he will be relieving you in 10 minutes so you can eat, dry off, and sleep for a few hours."

"Hmm, will you sleep with me?" Doc says, ignoring the fact the Ren knew about the rations. 

"I'll be joining you. I'm exhausted, cold, and miserable and I want to fall asleep in your arms."

"Sounds wonderful. I'll see you then when you wrap up your shift in the Med bay."

"You've got it Doc." Grian presses a small smooch on Doc's cheek and goes off again, leaving Doc with a sappy grin that Iskall definitely does not comment on.

Ten minutes are finally over and Ren comes up and Doc is all too eager to give him the wheel. Ren as short as he may be stops Doc before he sprints off to Grian. 

"I told your Heart to make sure you eat. Got it? You're our captain and you are of no use if you are starving yourself to death. No buts. We have enough to make it to the port. We don't need to go into starvation rations."

"Fine, but I accept the same from your side too."

"I've got my lover to keep me alive. You are just too stubborn for only your Heart to keep alive."

"I get it. I get it. Iskall stop laughing. I'll toss you over board and tell Stress we sold you for 12 bamboo. Anyway, take care Ren and lead us safely home."

"You got it man. Now go, your love is waiting for you."

Doc hums the tune to a catchy song that Grian sang earlier in the week. He walks to the med bay and scoops up Grian who was casually talking to Mumbo. 

Grian's shriek at the sudden change in altitude makes Doc laugh and Mumbo wheeze in amusement. Grian stops struggling and whines. "Why must you tall people torment poor short me?"

"I'm not tormenting you. I'm holding my Heart in my arms."

Grian blushes and whispers, "I love you too." 

Doc grins and kisses Grian's neck. 

Mumbo let's out a yelp. "Well, look at the time. Static is coming in soon and I need you to clear up out of my Med bay in case someone is hurt. Now Captain get yourself dry and get yourself food. Ren told both Grian and I about your ration habit so don't think we won't know if you do it again. Okay shoo."

Mumbo waves them out and Doc starts walking to his cabin. 

"Are you going to put me down?" inquires a very embarrassed Grian. 

"No, I don't think I will," tells him. Both ignoring Slow's wolf whistle. 

"Okay then."

At the door of the cabin Doc puts Grian down and they enter inside. A meal is already on the table and so is fluffy towels and dry clean clothes. 

"Bless Slow," Grian comments, who was still uncertain of what to think about her. Everyone knows Slow as soft and nice. Grian's first impression of her was not that. Much to the rest of the crew's amusement. 

They dried off and sat down to enjoy their meal and each other's company. However they couldn't finish their meal as the cabin door was thrown open. 

"Capitan!! There is a ship Navy on the horizon and they want a fight!!"

"What!!?? It's storm season are they mad?!" Grian yells and runs out. Doc and Slow run after him. Grian grabs the scope right from Ren's hands. 

He focuses it on the ship and lets out a gasp of horror at the symbol on the ship.  "It's Admiral Technoblade and his ship the Iron Devil, our best option is to run."

"Run?! We are no cowards and we have taken out countless Admirals before," Doc says. 

"Yes, but not during a storm in Storm season and definitely not against the Bloodthirsty Piglin Lord. He hunts in cold waters up north and in the storms. We are in his domain now and he has the advantage of experience on his side," Grian words surprise everyone, but Doc relents. 

"RAISE THE SAILS FULL MAST. WE'RE OUT RUNNING THESE NAVY BASTARDS!!!!" Doc yells, taking over the wheel from Ren and so the chase is on. 

"Thank the StormLord that the wind is in our favor tonight," Grian mutters as he takes his post on the frontal mast. 

The winds screams through the sails as the crew by the cannons stand by ready to fire if need be and everyone else holding tight or helping with the sails. 

The Iron Devil may be big but the Golden Goat is faster. 

Or it should be. 

A cry rises up. There is coal smoke from the ship. Terror grips the heart of everyone. They had heard of the coal smoke Navy ships running down much lighter schooners and it seemed as if they were doomed. 

The black ship came closer and closer. It was soon in range. Doc swung the ship sideways for mere seconds. Enough that the Iron Devil was closer, but also to allow his cannon crew to fire. At the same time the Iron Devil fires its own shots, hitting the upper portion of the frontal mast and bringing damage to the Golden goat. 

Doc swings it round again and manages to get out of range. Again he swings the ship around and yells the order. "AIM FOR THE SMOKE STACK AND SAILS!!! KNOCK THEM DOWN TO SLOW THEM!! STATIC, PERCY, MAN THE CHAIN CANNONS!!! ON MY MARK!!!" Doc yells and pauses just long enough for the Iron Devil to be in range again. "FIRE!!!!" 

A cannon ball hits the smoke stack exploding it and Percy's chain shot knocks down the main mast. A cheer rises up. The Iron Devil won't be able to run them in now. But before they are safe they need to get out of its sight. And the Golden goat manages to do just that. 

Now out of the storm and out of the Iron Devil's sight the crew relaxes. Ren takes the wheel again and Doc starts down to the stern to congratulate Percy on her amazing shot. 

But Mumbo frantically runs up to him and grasps ahold of him. He says 4 words that shatters the moral of the crew and Doc's heart. 

"I CAN'T FIND GRIAN!!" 

They look to Grian's spot on the front mast. His perch was destroyed. A cannonball from the Iron Devil had hit it. 

Grian fallen overboard sometime during the chase and there was no way he could have survived. If it wasn't the cannonball or the fall that killed him. I would have certainly been the cold and rogue waves that drowned him. 

Doc sank to his knees and let out the most agonizing scream that faded off into a broken keen. 

Ocean below, how Doc wished the storm that threw them never existed. At least then he would have still had Grian alive even if not by his side in the moment. 

Just earlier he was happy that he could spend an extra week with his Heart, but what is a week together if he would just lose his Heart to the cold embrace of the Ocean?

Admiral Technoblade would pay for taking the life of Capitan Doc's Love. 


	3. An Ache in Your Chest

Grian woke up to light dancing across his green and purple scales. He didn't move but rather enjoyed the soft feeling of his bed and the gentle swish swish of his tail through the water. He didn't know where he was or how he got here but he was content despite an unknown ache in his chest. He lifted his arm up and traced the pretty purple pattern of scales on the back of his hands. He hummed. A glitter of white and pink caught his eye. He looked up and saw a lovely lady with a pearlescent tail of white and pink. 

"Hello, there. You must be confused. My name is Moon. Do you remember your name or do you want us to help you find one?" the lady, Moon, said. 

"Aah, my name is Grian," Grian said his voice sounding foreign to his ears.

"Oh you remember your name! That's good. I couldn't remember my name when I first woke up and Dom helped me pick out a name I liked," she says happily. 

"Why wouldn't I remember my name?" asks Grian. 

"Well, you always lose your memories when you drown. Sometimes your name is part of it. Depending on how interconnected it is to who you were or something. We aren't very sure how," Moon is interrupted by a rumble from Grian's stomach. 

He blushed and so did Moon. 

"I'm so sorry. You have been sleeping for days!!! You are obviously hungry. I'll take you to the pod's mess hall. Follow me," she says and with a flick of her tail goes shooting out the cave they are in. 

Grian follows using his tail to move effortlessly through the water, enjoying the way the water ran through his hair. He waved to the other Sirens as he followed Moon through a maze of towering rock walls teeming with fish, coral, and caves. They stopped at a spiraling structure covered in tree-like plants heavy with fruits. Here and there a Siren would be seen crying baskets filled with some sort of fruit. 

A few Sirens saw Moon and swam to welcome her and Grian. "Hello everyone! This is Grian. He is the new Siren that the Ocean gifted us," Moon introduced him and he got many hellos and introductions.

"Wow Moon, you really taught him how to swim very quickly. We didn't expect you back till midday at the least."

"I actually didn't have to teach him. He just followed me and did it," Moon says sheepishly as Grian was stuffing his mouth full of some or other bread-like food. 

"A natural? Well, we haven't seen that before, but that is extremely impressive," the Red and yellow tailed Zee says. 

"Thanks? So can someone explain to me how I got here, where is here, why can't I remember anything, and why this is apparently a normal thing?" Grian asks, finishing the liqui cube thing. 

"You are in the Evo pod and pod made up of mostly Song Thieves, they are Siren's that were not born a Siren but turned into one due to being drowned and having some Siren blood in you. You got here a week ago. I found you on the outskirts of the pod in tattered human clothing and brought you to Moon that works in integrating new arrivals into the community. You slept for most of the time and was mostly delirious when you were awake," Zee pauses to pop a liqui fruit cube thing into his mouth. 

Salem, a Siren with a tail of shifting colors, continues with the explanation," When a Song thief drowns they are given a choice. Either give up your life or gain a tail and give up your memories of you past life on land. So you not remembering anything is normal. You as a Song Thief don't really have many options of what pods to live in. Evo is one of them and if you want to move to another then I can give you a list of them. It is just that pure pod's don't really accept Song Thieves integrating easily," She explains. 

"Why are we called ‘Song Thieves’? It sounds kinda derogatory," Grian asks. 

"Well," says Moon, "The pure Sirens call us that because they say that we shouldn't have the Siren ability as we were not born Siren. So they say that we 'stole' the Siren's Song."

"Oh," Grian says, taking in the new information. 

“I can get you set up with a place to stay until you decide what you want to do with your new life. You can stay with me until then. We find that those new to our life don't want to be alone the first few days," Zee offers Grian. 

That night he spent crying because of the ache in his chest. He can't remember why it hurts so much. 

"Will it always hurt?" Grian asks Zee the next morning. 

"It fades with the days. It should no longer make you feel like breaking by the end of the month."

Expect it didn't. A week in and it hurt more for Grian. He could barely breathe with how much it pained hurt. It was a deep empty feeling in his heart. He was longing for something that he couldn't even remember. 

"I want to travel," He told Moon before the month was out. 

"Oh," she said sadly. "I'll get you the list of pod's that you can join."

"I don't want to join any. I want to travel," Grian insisted. The thought of being around more Sirens didn't sit well with him. 

"You want to be a wander? That's a lonely existence," Moon warns. 

"It is, but I need to try to find a way to remember what I am missing so desperately." 

"There isn't as far as I know, but I wish you luck."

"Thanks, Moon and who knows maybe one day I'll come back," Grian offers, hoping that he would be able to make it back alive someday.

She grabs his hand and looks him in the eyes. "Make sure you do," Moon begs.

Grian smiles sadly. “I’ll try.”

Many tearful goodbyes are said that night as well as everyone trying to teach him various Siren Songs. The only one however he managed to pick up was the song to lull people to sleep. And hey it even worked on other Sirens.The catchy song of healing he also had the bases down for. Moon made him promise to find a healer and learn it properly as soon as he could. One never knew when they might need to encourage healing in yourself or others. 

The next morning was hard for everyone involved mostly due to the Drinking Song that Mini and Tom wrote. The bastards apparently missed being drunk so mush that they wrote a Song to give the same effect as alcohol. Of all the things they could remember it was how it felt to be drunk. Anyways… 

Salem swam with Grian to the edge of the Pod and then pulled him in a hug. "Here," she said, placing a white shirt in his arms. 

"What's this?" Grian asked, wondering why Salem gave him a white button up. 

"It is the only undamaged piece of clothing that you came in. Usually any items you come with we get rid of as it hurts you more, but since you are so certain on trying to remember. I waterproofed it for you."

"Thank you," Grian says, pulling the shirt on. It was too large and long and the sleeves pooled around his hands, but he loved it. 

"It was nothing much, Gri," Salem said, feeling flustered.

"No, Salem, this really means so much to me." Grian hugs her goodbye and then leaves. He spends days traveling from one pod to another, trading things he picked up and labor for food, supplies, and Songs where he could. He even made good on his promise to Moon and properly learnt the Healing Song. 

Along with enjoying the sights and traveling he also keeps his ears out for anyway to return his memories. 

It was in one of his stops that he hears stories of sea witches altering memories, telling the future and creating potions that work miracles. He decides to find one and hopes that they might be able to help him. If they could change memories and tell the future then surely they could find a way to restore his memories or give him a potion that would help him. 

So he travels and finds some with various different results. 

The first Sea Witch he meets laughs and throws him out. To restore a Song Thief's memories is impossible. 

The second scams him out of most of his money. He saw an opportunity to make money and Grian respects that. He does not however respect that the Sea Witch got his hopes up. 

The third tries to kill him. He is a Siren and understandably there are probably spells and potions that need Siren parts. 

And the fourth rescues him from the third. He falls a bit in love with the Sea Witch with a dark purple tail and a rose blooming from where their left eye should be. 

Grian passes out from blood loss before he can thank them for saving his life.


End file.
